earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Barakas Creed
General Information First name: Barakas Middle name(s): N/A Surname: Creed Age: 21 Date of birth: March 21st, 1998 Race: Tiefling Gender: Male Sexuality: Omni-sexual Current residence: Infernus Palace Relationship status: Single Social status: Comoner Traits of Voice Accent (if any): N/A Language spoken: English Other languages known: Infernal Style of speaking: Normal Volume of voice: Normal Volume Physical Appearance Height: 6’0 Weight: 201 Eye color: Solid eye color, Gold. Skin color: Tan color Shape of face: Round Distinguishing features: Horns and 5ft long thick tail Build of body: muscular, well built Hair color: Pink Hair style: Medium length, but hair going upward spiking back upward. Complexion: Hint of red with the tan. Posture: straight posture Tattoos: Wave marking on his right face Piercings: Nose piercing Typical clothing: Leather clothing Is seen by others as: Strange, quiet, questionable trust. Personality Likes: Quiet, scrolls, peaceful, friendly people that is nice to him, Learning new magic powers Dislikes: Cocky for no reason, annoyance, people who are rude to him, strange stare for no reason Education: mix martial arts from scrolls, work as a Skinner/leatherworking, knows most animals. Fears: Tail getting cut off, being rejected as a person, Personal goals: Being the Master of Fire General attitude: Nice, calm, collective, stern Religious values: None, doesn’t believe in religion. General intelligence: slightly higher and he’s generally nice unless provoked. General sociability: outgoing, rather quiet in groups, can carry a conversation one on one. Health Illnesses (if any): None Allergies (if any): Pollination Sleeping habits: Sleep during the morning Energy level: Medium Eating habits: Eating two times a day/night Memory: Well good memory Any unhealthy habits: Sleep during the morning History Birth country: Fire Nation Hometown: City of Ash borne Childhood: Living in a city Teen years: Living outside Adult years: -Current- Past places of residence: None History of family: his family is the Tiefling’s family, which before his brothers, their parents mated with a creature, that birthed their Tiefling children, when the two met, and mated, they birthed Barakas who is a full tiefling. Briefly explain life story: Upon growing up, he was living in a city, after being taken to the world without his parents as a child, being drag and sent to the Earth’s core. He has no idea of his parents anymore and assume they were deceased, but he learns there in the City of Ashborne that he can produce Fire and has become a caster. During his teen years, he’d lived outside for a while, with a few trainers that’d teach him how to be stealthy, which being a Tiefling, he’s naturally stealthy already as this just further increase his ability to sneak up on animals and humanoids, if he must. He learned how to survive out in the wild, along with learning to hunt for animals to skin and work with leather. He has spent his teenage years in the forest doing this. Now he’s back in the City of Ash borne as the young adult, reached to 21. Though some might mistake him for being in 30s though because Tiefling ages like humans. Relationships Parents: deceased Siblings: none Any enemies (and why): no Children: no Friends: none currently (well update) Best friend(s): none currently (well update) Important friends/relatives (explain): N/A (well update) Love interest (if there is one): N/A (well update) Combat Peaceful or violent: Violent when provoked Weapon (if applicable): martial arts mix Style of fighting: Fighting with martial arts mix style with tails included, casting spell during mid movement. Others Occupation: Reading scrolls and hunting animals Current home: Infernus Palace Favourite types of food: big fat juicy hamburger that he makes himself or if someone could make it. Favourite types of drink: Water Hobbies/past times: studying up on scrolls that he may have earn, collect, or purchase. Guilty pleasures: Bird watching. (if you get what it means.) Pet peeves: people destroying scrolls or taking them for granted. Pets: no pets (could change/update) Talents: able to calm most animals, able to see in the dark but things will look grey. Favourite colours: Red, Black, Gold. Favourite type of music: calm music with no vocal Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells Iron heat – Iron Heat is an ability that any weapon that Barakas is holding that is mainly of Iron, he can heat it up extremely to a high degree temperature, and with this, if he manage to land a hit on the enemy, not only well he does damage to them on the outside, but he’ll also do damage of internal bleeding effect on the inside, that makes them bleed out from the inside out if unable to get to a healer to get heal in time. Fire Burst – Fire Burst is a spell that throws a burst of fire right infront of him and his opponent, to a degree temperature that could make them sweat and exhausted out of breath in an instinct if inhaled. Which makes the enemy stun for one round giving Barakas a chance to strike or to run away. Fire Orb – Fire Orb is a spell that he can makes up to three (current) orb, each orb is a blast radius of fire effect, that he can throw from range, or if he use them in close combat, it’ll burn the enemy in certain spots on them to an extreme degree that would leave a burning effect of first degree, second degree, and third degree burn leaving them either wounded, or worse. He can only have up to three (current) at a time per week to use. Editor note about Fire Orb. When Barakas gain levels, every 5th level, the orb count increase up to the maximum of six orb per week. Approved by: